


社畜之死 （完）

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323
Kudos: 62





	社畜之死 （完）

黄仁俊喝下第三杯兑了柠檬水的英式伯爵红茶，才想起来要问李东赫，“你什么时候喜欢喝这种东西了？”

李帝努留下的。“别人给的。”

他佯装不在意地把酒柜上那支82年拉斐掉转瓶身，标签朝里摆着，“说吧，您到底干什么来了？”

黄仁俊对李东赫真的不算知根知底，可偏偏，他们的“灵魂伴侣值”大概是可以满点到破表的程度，李东赫仅眨眼黄仁俊都知道他要放什么屁。

比如现在，他一眼看出了李东赫的不对劲，也没戳穿。谁还没个秘密呢。

他也不打算将自己的秘密告诉李东赫。

被破瓜这种事，比较复杂，没啥好说的。

所以他说：“我觉得我上司喜欢我。”

“咳！！噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

黄仁俊瞪他一眼，李东赫对视了几秒，看他宛若下一秒就要哭出来的样子，稍微收掉了一点吊儿郎当：“为什么呢？”

“职场性骚扰。”黄仁俊轻描淡写。

“我以为你对他有点想法。”

“想象和现实还是差很远的……”黄仁俊组织语言，犹豫地措辞，“你看那些天天在微博上鬼哭狼嚎叫爱豆…【上我】…的粉丝，放到现实情境下，分明也不是长得帅就为所欲为了好吧……”

“虽然不知道你在说什么…但是？你被你老板强了？”李东赫一语道破。

“没有！”黄仁俊抢白到。不过也差不多了吧。

“到底发生什么事？”李东赫满脸问号，在不知道黄仁俊口中的老板就是他发小李帝努的前提下，依旧维持着普通听众的一般好奇心。

“…倒也不是啥大事，就是违背意志发出的行动，在之后的时间里，并没有想象中容易释怀。比如你不想给老板倒茶，那却由不得你，那杯茶递给老板那瞬间的不开心，在下班之后回想起来，容易被放大，容易过不去，容易越想越难过。”

那些生理上的疼痛被心理作用放大后，是无法被后来产生的快感覆盖掉的。

至少没那么容易。

小说里什么强制爱都是骗人的。明明真的就很痛啊。

做过一次整个人都要坏掉了，心坏掉了，身体也坏掉了。五感只记得痛，怎么可能还想再来一次。

即便理解你也许可能是被药物影响了，但是真的不会想再来一次了。

李帝努，我真的要辞职了。

黄仁俊回想着离开李东赫家之前听到的那句话“他若珍视你，疼痛就不只你一人承担”，无视已经响了很多遍的手机铃声。

李东赫本来真的不知道黄仁俊口中的老板就是李帝努，但破天荒的，李帝努竟然请他吃饭，甚至说了：“我在药物作用下伤了一个新助理……”

“黄仁俊啥时候成你助理了？！”衔在嘴里的牛扒从他口中掉出来。

“你们认识？！”李帝努很是讶异。

“上大学的时候通过社团活动交上朋友的。你先别管我咋认识的，你到底怎么回事啊！”李东赫对着这张人神共愤的脸无数次有过想打的心，但这一次是真的很想打。

听完李帝努简单说明情况，李东赫直觉黄仁俊状态相当不好，掏出手机边给他打电话边对李帝努说：“你身居高位也好，是人中龙凤也罢，如果事情发生到现在还没有过道歉，那你就真的不是人。”

拨出的几通电话都没被接听，李东赫报了个地址，“你自己去吧，搞砸了，咱俩也完了。真没见过你这样的，看着倒是像个人。”

李东赫难得说了一回重话，李帝努饶是心里有气，也隐忍不发。

倒也不是气李东赫，可能是气自己，也可能是气在酒里加料的人，或者别的什么原因。他分辨不出。

黄仁俊打开门，看到站在昏暗黄灯下的李帝努，有些畏强地不太敢置之不理。

黄黄旧旧的光影打在这个男人头顶上，高耸鼻梁的阴影下，独居光亮一隅的眼角泪痣特别抢眼。明明这么看，也觉得是个温柔的人，长泪痣的男人，多半不会太坏吧。黄仁俊想。

李帝努看他的动作，怕他不给机会，抢先道歉：“对不起！我不会对你干什么，你可以先听我把话说完吗？”

“嗯。”如果不让，你会不说吗，黄仁俊腹诽。

“那天的事…无论如何我一定会道歉并补偿，物质方面，精神方面的，绝对不会敷衍了事。”他低下头，鸦睫密密，黄仁俊想到这双眼睛疯起来的样子的确能称之为美，于是那种该死的献祭感又来了。

男人收起释放的所有压迫感，看着像是在道歉，说出口的话却完全不是那么回事：“我不会将所有理由都归咎于‘药物影响’，定力薄弱是因为，你。因为想要你。所以真的控制不住。”而且我明明警告过你，叫你走的。

“接下来的一番话，你可能受不了，也不会接受，但我会做好补偿，然后做我想做的事。黄仁俊，你在我这里，是有顺序的。我一开始的设想是，你在我家生活一阵子，咱们谈恋爱，约会，做爱，去承认同性恋的国家登记结婚，就这么按顺序地在一起就好了。意外的是，现在这个顺序乱了，导致你被迫直接亲历了我的阴暗面，先入为主的坏印象也许令你再难接受我，但我仍会努力追求你，因为我不能接受在见过你之后，你站在别的男人或女人身边的样子。”

一长串的直球发言打懵黄仁俊，他反应不过来，倒是抓住了最后一句话的重点。

“你觉得我是你的，所以你不择手段也要得到，对么？”

“对。”李帝努坦白。

黄仁俊霎时间觉得天都要塌了，崩溃地蹲下嚎啕大哭起来：“你想要得到我，经过我同意了吗你就非要得到！我有没有人权啊！你这样真的很像变态！社畜也是有骨气的！大家好好生活不好吗，非要强调什么所有权啊！我有自由，我属于我自己！”

黄仁俊哭得楼道里的灯都亮起来。

他自觉丢脸，甩上门又哭了一刻钟。

这期间李帝努一直脸色阴郁地站在门外，等他哭声渐弱的过程里，又摸清了一个顺序：比起先说，还是不解释直接行动效果会更好。

昭示所有权并非圈养宠物，他李帝努并不喜欢养一只不快乐的狐狸在家里，他所有的诉求只是想要得到一个堂堂正正站在他旁边的身份。所谓普通夫妻缔结姻缘关系，不就是一种捆绑结契的社会习俗么。

黄仁俊哭累，才从牛角尖里爬出来。期待又抗拒地给他开门，怕他在，又怕他不在。

他们彼此都心照不宣地将开门当做一种默认，黄仁俊默认李帝努的补偿，李帝努默认黄仁俊给的追求机会。

当李帝努第一次踏进这个空间，他才后知后觉地了解到温馨感原来说的是黄仁俊家这样的：一个小居室，麻雀虽小五脏俱全，有一些长得像河马的抱枕随意地摆在床上或沙发上，灶台上煮着一些家常的小菜，灯常亮，有人在等……

黄仁俊自觉哭得太过，实在太丢脸，抽噎地说：“你可能觉得我太矫情了，但是……我不是矫情，因为你…那天那样，我真的很疼……”疼到我回来把所有心爱的脆皮鸭文学全删了，我都有心理阴影了。

他不自觉地露出一些委屈的样子，眼眶鼻子红扑扑的一片令李帝努有不好的反应，“不是我说话难听，我花钱去叫鸭子都还快乐得多，社畜有点钱也可以叫鸭子的……”

李帝努脸黑，听不下去，走到他跟前一圈，抱他在怀里，黄仁俊便噤声了。

话已说开，李帝努依着黄仁俊的意愿正式把他调离仓库的岗位，给自己当生活助理——黄仁俊不傻，选一个快活的工作，有空做自己喜欢的事挺好的——动物趋利避害的本能。

做李帝努的生活助理实在过于轻松，黄仁俊乐得早早下班，重拾画笔。

李帝努每每睡前都会去隔壁下了班的黄仁俊房门前，轻轻敲门，问他，“今天可以亲你的脸吗？”

黄仁俊说可以，他才亲。

有时候想亲眼睛，黄仁俊被亲得很痒，眼尾有湿意，不自主地红起来让男人很容易起反应。

这种时候李帝努会想要抱一抱他，黄仁俊被杵得难受，受惊般推开他，李帝努便不再用力，只是央求他：“想再亲一下鼻尖我就回去了，可以吗？”

没有人可以拒绝小狗。

李帝努连黄仁俊的耳垂都亲了很多次，就是没问过他：“可不可以亲嘴？”

他记住黄仁俊说的“可能是一开始对你有过预设，所以一点点的不温柔，都很难接受”，便一直一直都恪守着安全距离。接吻是不被允许的僭越。

黄仁俊麻痹着自己的五感，麻痹着已经动情的神经，在一个与李帝努相处得很舒适的范围边界试探，不愿意再靠近一步。

他收拾包裹，跟着李帝努去参加亚太地区的某经济论坛，在飞机上浏览新闻图时，看到一组他俩的照片。

人多的时候，他总是不自主地跟李帝努很紧。无论是在过安检时，在过海关时，还是在摆渡车里。

而李帝努看他的表情——就好像全世界只有他值得他如此费神。

在曼谷市中心某高端酒店的总统套间里，黄仁俊走到隔壁敲李帝努的门，问他，

今天可以接吻吗？

在长达四十分钟的前戏里，比起手上未停的扩张动作，李帝努一直在说话，他用很醇厚低沉的嗓音给黄仁俊说自己小时候的故事，他笑着提起：“小时候隔壁有个小男孩搬来，好像只是在亲戚家借住一阵子，我放学把钥匙忘学校了，在单元门外刚好遇到那个小男孩，他给我开门，我说，谢谢姐姐。很搞笑吧，后来才知道那是小男孩，不过倒是一直没见过了。”

黄仁俊被笼在全都是李帝努气息的空间里，每个毛孔都被情欲蒸得很迷醉，他晕晕乎乎地受着挺进来的硕大，一种没有靶向性的痛感从四处挤压开来，紧接着身体很快食髓知味地想要索取更多。

他们在最深处交融，一如既往的混乱无序中，黄仁俊抓到一些记忆碎片。

“原来是你丫的谢谢姐姐！”

FIN.


End file.
